This invention is directed to a new class of compounds, 1,1-diphenylalkanes having p-tert-butyl and p'-alkyl (C.sub.1 -C.sub.3) groups, useful as insecticides. This invention is further directed to compositions comprising such compounds and an inert solid or liquid carrier and a method of using said compounds and compositions in controlling insects.